


Suns Out...

by wakemeup



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakemeup/pseuds/wakemeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suns Out, Guns Out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suns Out...

“Look at these guns! No really, c’mon, loooook Alex!” Tobin’s been running around the hallways of their dorm rooms at training camp wearing a ripped tee with the phrase “Suns out, Guns out!” Now Alex is Tobin’s next gun show victim and she’s desperately trying to look annoyed and suppress her giggles.

 

“HAO! Get her away from me,” Alex yells out. HAO and the rest of the girls in the hallway are laughing at the scene playing out in front of them and many of the rest of the girls have poked their heads out of their rooms due to all the commotion. Alex is running at this point basically jumping over bags and weaving around people and laughing hysterically.

 

Tobin’s got her arms flexed in L shapes and is running after Alex with enthusiasm and determination. “Baby horse, just turn around and look!” Tobin yells out almost a couple feet behind Alex. A-Rod and Cheney, who were Tobin’s first victims, have keeled over in fits of laughter because of Tobin’s antics.

 

“You shouldn’t have gotten her that shirt, Alex!” A-Rod yells from one end of the hallway. Alex had bought that shirt online a few weeks ago after she and Tobin had argued over who had the bigger muscles. A-Rod’s statement earns another round of laughter from all the girls. Alex slows down just a bit to look backwards and attempts to send A-Rod a glare, but instead of seeing A-Rod she sees Tobin’s broad smile and then bam. Tobin’s tackled her to the ground and straddles her stomach.

 

“Admit it! Look at my guns, they’re better than yours!” Alex can’t control her laughter now and Tobin’s trying really hard to look like a muscle head that belongs on a beach. Alex still hasn’t responded and Tobin wants an answer. Cue tickling. “Alex, say it!” Alex is thrashing around with Tobin on top of her and she can’t really breathe, but man, this is why she loves Tobin. She can be so playful and fun and basically immature, but she can also be the best confidant and friend. Well, girlfriend actually. It still strikes Alex that this is her girlfriend. Her girlfriend of two weeks and four days.

 

Alex finally manages to catch her breath and exclaims “Fine!” wildly. Tobin laughs loud and full still perched on top of Alex. “Now, get off, Tobs!” Tobin looks down at Alex still laughing and makes a move to get up, but before Tobin can get a sense of balance Alex has shot up and hopped onto Tobin’s back. “Cheater!” Tobin yells out, but can’t help but entertain her girlfriend for a few seconds. She begins carrying Alex back down the hallway holding tight to Alex’s leg so she doesn’t fall.

 

“Who’s better now? huh?!” Alex says as she rides Tobin’s back and high fives her teammates as she passes them. All of which are extremely amused and unable to hide it. “Hey, Tobs! You’re baby horse’s horse!” Cheney forces out before collapsing on the floor in a fit of giggles, again. “Cheney, I’m gonna kill you! Tobins yells back trying to run towards Cheney at the end of the hallway. She’s stopped by the extra weight and by the fact that it’s her girlfriend on her back right now.

“Syd, go room with Cheney for a bit!” Alex yells and hops off of Tobin’s back. She grabs Tobin’s hand and drags her into the room she and Syd share before shutting it close and falling into Tobin’s arms in laughter.

 

“I didn’t know you’d use this shirt for evil!” Alex pushes out while laughing and tugging on Tobin’s shirt. Tobin’s holding Alex in her arms with her chin sitting on top of Alex’s head. “It’s not evil! I was just sharing my awesome guns with everyone!” Alex has calmed down and is just leaning into Tobin who’s leaning into the door.

 

Alex then stands up straight and just grins and stares at Tobin. “You’re so immature sometimes.” But Tobin knows Alex isn’t mad because Alex doesn’t have that frown on or anything too serious. Tobin even thinks she sees a hint of a smile.

 

“I may be immature, but you’re dating me!” Tobin says back and begins walking more into the room, Alex stepping backwards as Tobin moves forwards. “You’re right, huh, what a mistake.” Alex says back. It’s banter, she knows this and knows that the things being said aren’t to be taken seriously because Tobin makes her light-hearted. The midfielder makes her less stressed and ultimately happier.

 

Tobin’s laughing and sees Alex’s bed right behind Alex and tackles her down into it. “If you weren’t dating me you wouldn’t get to have so much fun!” They’re rolling around on the bed now laughing and tickling and just enjoying their time together. Finally they calm down and they’re laying side by side facing each other. Alex moves forward and kisses Tobin shyly. She may have dated other people, she’s kissed other people, but this is new. This thing with Tobin is new, but in a good way.  

 

Tobin shuffles herself closer and then their legs are tangled and Alex’s head is on Tobin’s chest. “You make me happier, Alex.” And Alex is left breathless and wonder how on Earth Tobin could possibly be thinking exactly what she was, but also how incredible all this is. Alex turns her head to look up at Tobin and kisses her chin. Tobin’s got her eyes closed and has this soft smile that Alex thinks is her favorite now.

 

Alex places one hand on Tobin’s stomach and the other intertwined with Tobin’s hand. “Tobin?” Alex says quietly, so quiet that she doesn’t think Tobin hears at first, but a moment later she hears a “Yeah?” back.

 

“You make me happier too.”

 


End file.
